fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion:Knight and Sharpshooter, A Battle Royale
Introduction This was 4 Months Later after the encounter with Zeno Suoh and Akuma. Now the three heroes rest until two familiar perons join them. 4 Months Later Kidd walked silently down the street. It was obvious that he was heading to the guild. As always he was silent he has been liked that after the encounter with his supposed "father". Even though he was gonna see both of his friends today Katsuro Yamada and Malek Kriya. Before he even knew it Kidd was in the guild."4 months eh?, Its been a long time" there he found both of his guildmates sitting in a table. Kidd walked to them and "Its been a long time!" he said as he sat next to them. "Huh? Oh! Kidd, it has been. Are you ok? You seem kinda down." Malek says to Kidd while taking a drink from his sake. "I'm pretty sure that he's still upset about his dad, " Katsuro said to Malek. He then turned to Kidd. "Cheer up dude, it's been 4 months, that's like a third of a year." Kidd smiled it was one of his evil smiles"ITS BEEN 4 MONTHS SINCE I HADN'T HAD A GOOD FIGHT!" said Kidd. As he punched the table making Malek's sake fall to the floor. "Eeh. I'll just get another sake." Malek says as he walks to go get another sake. "Malek I want a fight!" said Kidd. "Do you? Well then, go pick a fight. I'm not interested in fighting now. But when I am, I'll let you know." Malek says as he takes a drink from his second cup of sake. "YOU WILL FIGHT ME!" said Kidd as he charged towards Malek. "Fine then." Malek says as he kicks Kidd back, throwing him through two tables. Kidd jumped between the tables and then hit Malek"Water Dragon's Rotating Sphere!" shouted Kidd as the sphere send Malek flying back . "Will this ever get old?' Malek asks as he unleashes a blast of ice cold wind, freezing the attack in place. "Charging forward, Malek shouts "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist." punching Kidd in the face. Just when Malek punched Kidd in the face he turned into water appearing behind Malek. "Was it ever new?" asks Kidd as he kicks Malek's back. Revealing it to be a clone of ice, from behind Malek turned back to o human form from his ice mist body and palm thrusted Kidd, using his typical Freeze spell. As Kidd's body started freezing he covered himself in boiling water that melted the Ice. Kidd then used "Water Dragon's Bubble Barrage Gun! said Kidd as the bubbles surrounded Malek. "If I had use the ice of the Ice Dragon to freeze you, you wouldn't have been able to melt it. But still, you aiming to wanting to beat me is admirable my friend.'Malek says as he stands still. "I'll beat you with your own element, freeze!" said Kidd as the bubbles popped on Malek's body freezing it. "Oh, ice. Thank you, Malek says as he eats the ice on his body. Now, take this, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sapphire Cross: Frozen Barrage." Malek says he blows away Kidd, slamming him through cabinets. "Oh you want to play that hard!" Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Monsoon Rush: Tidal Crashin Burst." says Kidd as he rotates his body hitting Malek horizontally and sending Malek flying away, breaking one of the guild's walls. "Taking this outside huh? I must say, four months have improved you. However, a few months of training is nothing in this case. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: 'Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Blade'." Malek says as his attacks sends Kidd through the walls of the guild and into a barrel pile of sake. Kidd and Malek panted "What if we leave this a tie?" said Kidd "If you say so."Malek says as he gets up and takes a sip from his cup of sake. "Hmmm where's Katsuro" asked Kidd as he scratched his blonde hair. Katsuro walking the street of Fiore and was already about four streets away when the fight had ended. Katsuro strolled through the city of Fiore with his hands on the back of his head. Jeez all these two do is fight and fight...at this rate next time i might actualy join in. But for now i'll take a stroll and maybe encounter some new people. ''Katsuro thought to himself. As Kidd and Malek got out of the guild walking through the streets of Fiore, Kidd said" Malek lets seperate and look for him. Kidd started running shouting Katsuro's name through the streets. Until he walked into an alley to see a blue haired girl defeating some bandits. "YOU BLUE HAIRED, DON'T TAKE ALL THE FUN!!!" shouted Kidd as he made some geysers that hit the bandits leaving them unconscious. Meanwhile (With Malek) "That Kidd, he never quits, maybe he never will." Malek wonders to himself. "But seriously, where is Katsuro? Searching around for him sure is taking a while. Hey, Katsuro where are ya buddy?" Malek shouts. ...*Crash* "WHAT WAS THAT?" Malek says as he runs to the site of the loud crash, located in a alleyway. "Hey, are you alright? Malek asks the mysterious figure. "Capture complete!" the mysterious voice says. "Huh?" Malek says just as he is mysteriously knocked out. Meanwhile (With Katsuro) Katsuro was walking back towards the guild when he heard his name being called. He ran towards the shout and he entered a nearby alleyway. Katsuro looked around and saw that no one was there. However, he could sense a magical prescense nearby. "Come one out, i know you're here," he said out loud. "So you noticed me," said a green haired girl named Anthea Concordia. "Well I'll just have to knock you out!" said Anthea. She then charged towards Katsuro with her gunblade, Katsuro dodged and took out his knife both of them clashed there weapons for a long time. Afterwards Anthea said "So do you know this guy named Kidd? He's blonde, a little irritating and always likes to battle." Katsuro struggled to maintain his strength against the girl. "Kidd? I know Kidd," Katsuro said. He then jumped backwards and activated his '''Jump of a Frog' Mimic. He then bounced around the alley at an incredibly high speed until he was just a brown and bue blur. "If you want to know where he is then answer my questions. Who are you and what do you want with him?" "Well.. Umm.. Am he's friend, anyway I gotta capture you!" she said as she shot Katsuro with a stun bullet even though she missed as Katsuro looked all blurry. Katsuro wiated for the pefrect opputunity, once he was directly behind Anthea, to push off of the wall and dash at her. He spread his arms out and was ready to hug her and push her to the ground. "Ugh" she said as she sighed as Katsuro came by she kicked him with her bead knocking Katsuro. "Capture Complete" said Anthea Lavender Arrives (Kidd's Situation) "Who the hell are you? And why did you help me? I never said I needed help, and also, don't call me blue-haired. GOT IT!" Lavender says as she puts her sword behind her back. Kidd just sighed "huh? I don't need to ask to FIGHT those bandits! besides you are blue haired and you haven't told me your name". "Am Kidd you are?" asked Kidd